Smile, it's Christmas!
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: A four (or 5) one-shot Christmas series featuring the seven and the rest of the crew. Read how Percabeth get together during the holidays, Jiper finding love, Leo getting his New Years Eve midnight kiss, and how Christmas is more about friendship and family than presents. And maybe Leo won't burn the turkey for dinner! All set in the modern world. Canon couples & strongly rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first ever Christmas themed one-shot! Woo-hoo! Well not exactly cause I have two other chapters but still! My first Christmas chapter! **

**I am super excited for this one-shot because its my very first Christmas story and the first time I don't have to write my characters being in distress...well for most of them. You'll read soon enough.**

**I was actually planning on posting this on Christmas Eve but I knew some of you would be out of town, visiting family, busy that day, or just waiting for Santa so I decided to post it early! Consider this my gift to you all! **

**A special thanks to my best online friend whosaidblondescantread who gave me the idea for the plot! If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't exist in this site. Without your guidance, advice, and ideas, none of my stories would've become successful. So which is why this one-shot is dedicated to you! Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah if you're Jewish...are you? You never told me. **

**Now this does take place in New York and I might've gotten some places mixed up so I apologize in advance for that. I never been to New York so I don't know how it really looks like or where the places would be. All I know about NYC is that it gets very cold during winter and my ex-boyfriend used to live there. **

**Also I added my own few ships so deal with it! Lol you'll see. Also this chapter is set in the modern world so no monsters or crazy mother earth wanting to kill our lovely characters. **

**Anyways grab some blue gingerbread cookies, a warm blanket, a cup of hot chocolate, and enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not owe any of the PJO and HOO characters! Also the places and songs mentioned in this chapter. But I will soon cause it's in my Wish List! Lol just kidding!...sort of.**

* * *

New York City was brighter than usual now from all the Christmas lights each light post had. Changing from the colors red and green each minute. A giant Christmas tree was in the middle of Times Square also decorated with lights and giant ornaments. For New Years Eve the giant ball was still down but it would start going up two days before New Years.

Like every winter the weather in New York was very cold and raining at least once a day. Annabeth Chase would shiver whenever she took out her hands from her coat pockets. Only to quickly put them back.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would be sun bathing in Santa Monica beach." Says Annabeth to her best friend Piper McLean.

You see Annabeth's parents have been divorced since she was ten. Her dad now lived in Santa Monica, California. With his new wife and stepsons while Annabeth lived with her mom in New York. At least once a year Annabeth would try to visit her father before or after Christmas.

This year the blonde girl decided to stay home for Christmas, since last year she visited. Now she regrets that decision. Turns out her mother Athena wouldn't even be home for Christmas! Instead Athena would be in Greece for a business trip. So she agreed to attend Jason's Christmas Eve party on Friday.

Piper chuckles, putting her arm through Annabeth's. "Oh come on! Where's your Christmas spirit?" She wonders. "Think of this, if you left to California then you would've missed Jason's Christmas party on Friday!"

Jason Grace was Piper's boyfriend of two years since they were freshman. They had their ups and down in the years but still managed to overcome it. Annabeth has only had one boyfriend but it ended when he moved to Virginia. They still emailed each other but he hasn't mentioned of the possibility of them getting back together.

"Okay fine you're right." She admitted much to Piper's happiness. "But still isn't this whole Secret Santa sort of like old school?"

Piper rolls her eyes, dragging Annabeth inside Forever 21. She got Thalia for Secret Santa this year. Piper wanted to make it under a fifty dollar limit, but also wanted a completely cute outfit that matches Thalia's personality. So she was giving Forever 21 a try. Leave it to Piper was basically shopping at the last minute.

"So did you get a boy or girl?" Asked Piper, looking through the racks.

"Girl." Said Annabeth. "Pretty easy."

Knowing Piper was going to take awhile, Annabeth sits down to continue reading her book.

_And two hours later..._

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Cried Piper in frustration. "I like this shirt for Thalia and this skirt but they don't have her size."

"Why don't you order it?" Suggested Annabeth. Hungry and tired of shopping.

Piper thought about it, then remembered about another pair of a skirt that she liked. "Oh...I'll be right back!"

Annabeth sighs, shaking her head. "I'll be at the book store!" She yelled out for Piper to hear. Earning glares from other customers in the store.

"Alright!"

The blonde girl walks out the store and back into the cold afternoon. She finished reading the book called _Fallen_ by Lauren Kate and wanted to get the second book. Maybe even the third if she had enough money. Earlier today before meeting up with Piper, Annabeth already got her gift for Secret Santa. Nothing to expensive but a silver bracelet with two charms of a horse and a diamond.

Annabeth walks a couple of blocks before going inside Barnes and Nobles. The store was surprisingly packed with people. Each holding a new novel or children's book in their hands. Annabeth made her way up the stairs to the second level. Where the paranormal romance category would be. She walks into the alley of books and starts searching.

If there's one thing you need to know about Annabeth is that she loves to read. From fiction to non-fiction to biography books. Her favorite genre to read was romance or sometimes paranormal romance, depending on the book.

She carefully looks at all the series that were on the shelves when she sees the sequel for Fallen. After a few minutes, Annabeth finds the sequel and grabs the book. Because she was reading the summary on the back, Annabeth didn't look to see someone in front of her. They both crash into each other, making Annabeth drop her book and the other person drop their phone.

"Sorry," they both mutter and grab the same phone. When their fingers touched, Annabeth felt a electric shock go through her body. Both look up and Annabeth gasps. "Percy?"

Percy Jackson grinned, picking up his phone and the book. "Not a surprise to see you here, Wise Girl." He stands up and helps Annabeth up. "Let me guess...shopping for yourself?"

Annabeth giggles nodding her head. "You know me too well, Seaweed Brain."

"We have been friends since forever after all." He says smiling. "This is yours." He hands Annabeth the book that she dropped when they bumped into each other. "Hey this is random but what's the sequel?"

"_Passion_ and _Rapture_." She says taking back her book.

Annabeth started to blush when Percy smiled. She hated to feel like a complete lovesick girl when it came to Percy. They've been friends since fifth grade when she moved to Manhattan. He was the first boy to talk to her and to introduce her to the group of friends. Her second family that sometimes drove her crazy but the good kind of crazy. Not the other kind of crazy where she wanted to murder everyone.

Annabeth had feelings for Percy since eighth grade. When they were cast in the school's play production of Sleeping Beauty. She was Aurora and he was Prince Philip. When they kissed in the finale act she felt something inside. A warm feeling that she only got when she was with Percy. No one else. He was her first kiss after all. Of course, Percy didn't seem to want to be anything more than friends so she let him go. Well not really. No one knows her feelings for Percy besides Thalia, Hazel, Luke, and Piper. The others had suspicions but they never asked.

Except Leo but that was only once. He may or may not had gotten slapped by Piper.

"So why are you here?" She asked but quickly regretted her question when Percy frowned. "No it's just that you don't really read much."

Percy chuckled at how red Annabeth got. She was just that adorable. "Well Wise Girl I'm here because my mom wanted me to get her some cook book for dinner on Friday."

Annabeth frowned with a smirk. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the paranormal romance section...the cook books are over there." Annabeth points to the other side of the store. It even had a stand that clearly said in bold letters, _**"Cook Books! Best of 2012-13." **_

Percy blushed bright red. "Oh...well then." He awkwardly starts to walk away from Annabeth. "I'll see you later, Wise Girl." Percy hugs her quickly and leaves a very confused blonde behind.

"That was really weird." Annabeth muttered and left to pay for her book.

* * *

_Two Days Before Christmas..._

Annabeth watched as little children with Santa hats passed by her. Holding their parents hand to drag them. It was yet another snowy day in Central Park and everyone was out to play. Even some teenagers that Annabeth saw from her high school passing by.

The blonde girl looked at her watch and sighed. Last night Percy asked her to hangout for the day and to meet at Central Park. He was running late now and Annabeth was convinced he stood up her up. Very un-Percy like but that's what she was starting to believe.

"I swear if that Seaweed Brain stood me up-"

"-then I will stand outside your window all night, playing cheesy love songs until you forgive me."

Annabeth eyes widened at the sound of Percy's voice. She turns to see him holding two warm cups of hot chocolate from Starbucks. Oh yeah, he's forgiven.

Percy chuckles and sits down next to Annabeth, handing her the warm drink. "Still sorry I'm late. My mom wanted me to help clean up the house and I stopped by Starbucks."

Sally Jackson was the sweetest mother Annabeth had ever met. Besides Frank's and Leo's mothers of course. Of course she couldn't hate Sally for making her son late.

"It's fine, really." Annabeth blew the steam away from her drink. "So what are we going to do anyway?"

Percy smiled, "Going ice skating of course!" He grabs Annabeth by the wrist making her drop her half empty drink.

Annabeth couldn't help, but giggle at how ridiculous they were going to be acting on the rink. She hasn't been out ice skating since she was eight. Her father was the one who took her out to see the sights, while Athena just stayed at home working.

The rink was by Central Park Zoo and they arrived in a matter of minutes. Like Annabeth predicted the rink was filled with couples, parents and children, even some old folks. Percy purchased their tickets and got some rental skates. Both put on their skates and slowly got in the frozen floor. Percy couldn't help but chuckle at how tensed Annabeth was. She tried to keep her balance, but sadly fell down.

"Ouch," she mutters. Percy sighs and goes in front of her, holding out his hand. "Need some help?"

Annabeth nods and takes his had to stand up. She felt his hand wrap around her waist so she was closer to Percy now. The DJ booth started to play Christmas songs as they skated around. Eventually playing Annabeth's favorite, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey. She couldn't help but giggle when she noticed Percy lip synching to the song.

"Not bad singing, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased.

Percy blushed, eventually pulling his arm away from her waist and instead taking Annabeth's hand. "I know I'm amazing. I would try out for American Idol but I think I would be to amazing for them."

"Whatever you say."

Two hours went by and they grew tired of skating. They returned their rental skates, put on their normal shoes, and left Central Park. It was still early in the afternoon, so Percy decided to get some gingerbread cookies from a bakery and go back to his place. Just to watch some Christmas movies while munching on cookies and drinking warm hot chocolate.

Annabeth didn't really care what they did since Athena wasn't home at all. "My mom won't mind," she told Percy. "She left yesterday and won't come back until Tuesday next week."

Percy nodded understanding why Annabeth didn't object to go back to his place. His apartment was back in Manhattan so they got a cab to take them home. The car ride was silent except for the Christmas songs playing from the radio. Annabeth took a glance at Percy to see him humming the words to the song. She thought it was adorable the way his head would move with the beat.

He noticed this and grinned. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Annabeth giggles shaking her head. "'No it's fine," she reassured him. "I think it's cute."

Percy didn't say anything but smiled slightly and blushed.

* * *

"Annabeth, please try not to burn down the kitchen when your making the hot chocolate." Pleaded Percy as he removed his jacket and took off his shoes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh please I'm not like Leo." She says, bringing up their Latino friend who has a habit of burning things. Especially when he's in the kitchen.

Percy chuckles and he looks through his stack of movies while Annabeth makes the beverage. They eventually agree to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas and How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Percy places the cookies in a plate and Annabeth carefully brings the drinks over to the living room. Setting them on the coffee table. Percy plays the movie and both sit down in the couch.

Annabeth blushed when Percy brings out a blanket and puts it over them both. For some reason Annabeth moves closer to Percy and he didn't really mind. He loved it when she was closer to him. He puts his arm around the blonde girl and lays his head on top of hers. Annabeth felt warm next to Percy. Sure they cuddled before but this time it felt different for some reason.

She thought to herself if maybe Percy felt the same way. Annabeth seriously doubted it though. They've been friends forever! He most likely saw her as a sister...a sister who he likes to cuddle with. Seems reasonable in a very interesting way.

Three hours had past and Annabeth got tired. She was not going planning to stay here for the night. Once the second movie ended she quickly went the bathroom, fixed her messy hair, and went to the front door.

"Hey Percy, can you walk me out the building?" She asked, putting on her shoes and coat that was on the hanger.

"Sure," he says also putting on some shoes and a coat. He didn't bother to button it up since it wouldn't take long.

Both walked out the apartment and took the stairs down to the lobby. Once they stepped out the cold wind hit them so hard it almost made Percy fall.

"Geez, looks like it won't be the greatest weather tonight." Commented Percy, chuckling to himself.

Annabeth smiled and got a taxi to pull over to the curb. She turns to Percy and was surprised to see him holding a small bag of blue cookies. "These were leftovers from yesterday," he says handing them over. "Thought you would like some."

Annabeth thanks him and takes the cookies. Putting them in the pocket of her coat. "I'll see you on Friday at Jason's?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Wise Girl." Percy pulls Annabeth for a hug. He kisses her temple and pulls away. Not even looking at his friends reaction. "Later Annabeth."

"Bye," she muttered and watched him disappeared in the lobby.

* * *

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror for the seventh time. She groaned if this was the right dress to wear for the party tonight.

It wasn't anything formal as it was just a knee length long sleeved red velvet dress. For shoes she just went with black heels. And (just in case) Annabeth had slippers in her purse in case her feet got sore later tonight.

"Thalia, what do you think?" She asked the punk girl who was finishing applying mascara.

"Looks great," she says, not even looking at her friend.

Annabeth frowned, knowing Thalia wasn't helping. "Okay...Calypso! What do you think?"

Her other friend Calypso was behind a Chinese paper screen. She peeks from the side and smiles at the Annabeth. "You look feisty! Add some red lips though for those under the mistletoe kisses."

"Mistletoes?" Reyna murmured from Annabeth's closest. "Those things _literally_ make the boys caution around each other."

The girls laughed knowing the Roman girl was right. One year Conner and Travis thought it would be fun to put up a mistletoe in a hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room. No one knew about this until Luke noticed it...when him and Piper were under it. (Just a reminder, Luke is Thalia's boyfriend and Piper was Jason's girlfriend.)

Anyway, both were blocked by Conner and Travis, standing at the end of each hallway. Only way to escape was to kiss on the lips. They kissed and Jason saw this little exchange. He could've murdered Luke that night if Conner and Travis didn't tell him they made them kiss. Since then the boys always made sure their girlfriends were with them when they walked in the hallway.

"I swear if those twins make my boyfriend kiss another girl I will murder them!" Vowed Thalia, finishing her makeup.

Annabeth laughed at her friend. "I think they enjoy life more than pranks."

"So why didn't Hazel, Rachel, and Piper come over?" Asked Calypso, not getting the full story why the other three girls weren't with them getting ready at Annabeth's house.

Annabeth shrugged, applying red lipstick. "Hazel told me she was having dinner with Frank's family. Rachel is celebrating Christmas in Alaska, and Piper was helping Jason set things up." She then looks at Jason's older sister. "Why aren't _you_ helping out instead?"

Thalia smirks at her blonde friend. "Piper offered to do it instead so I figured, why not?"

Annabeth just rolls her eyes and finishes up. Soon the other girls were done getting ready and they left to go to the Grace mansion.

* * *

"Jason, can you zip up my dress for me?" Asked Piper, going into his room.

Jason looked away from the mirror, only to be facing Piper's bare back. He smirks and zips up her strapless black lace dress. "You know it's Christmas Eve," he reminded her. "Maybe you can give me my gift early?" Jason wraps his arms around Piper's waist and started to kiss her neck.

Piper giggles and pushes herself from Jason. To tease him a little Piper kisses his neck and pushes him down to his desk chair. She sits on top of Jason and continues to kiss his neck. Eventually beginning to suck on it gently.

Jason moans in delight and even started to zip down Piper's dress a little. They could've done so much more if the doorbell from the front door hadn't ringed.

"Crap," he muttered. Buttoning his shirt again when Piper removes herself from his lap.

She smirks and blows a kiss at her boyfriend, "Tell me later if you want more of you present tonight." Piper winks at Jason and leaves to attend the first few guests of the party.

Jason takes a moment to collect himself and goes back to the mirror. He was about to put on his tie when he notices the mark Piper had left him. It wasn't big but it was very noticeable.

"Oh that's just great!" Jason knew if any of the guys saw this, he wouldn't get the end of it for the whole night.

* * *

The party was in the living room and the game room in the first floor of the Grace mansion. Christmas music was blasting from the speakers. Presents were beginning to pile up under the tree for Secret Santa. It wasn't exactly meant to be the biggest party, most of the people invited are just close friends. The ones who sticked with the group since day one.

Leo was dancing to _Feliz Navidad_ in the living room floor. Happily singing along to the song and doing random dance moves. Calypso watched and was very amused at how crazy her boyfriend can get at parties. Even in friends gathering.

Will Solace walked up the strawberry haired girl. "How many has he had?" He asked, referring to how much alcohol Leo had consumed.

Calypso looked at the empty red cups that were around Leo. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe three? Four?"

"Four?!"

"Maybe six."

Percy was in the game room and was having a air hockey match against Jason. The game was so intense no one dared to look away. When it comes to competitions these two create a destructive hurricane. One of the reasons why you will never see them in different teams for PE. The teachers only made that mistake once.

"You're _so_ going down, Jackson!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "In your dreams, Grace."

"I could kill you in this game."

"Please! You can't even kill a giant if you wanted to."

"Boys, boys, boys, I am sure you two can kill each other beautifully." Said Annabeth. Turning off the air hockey. "Hate to be a buzz kill but Piper wants us in the living room."

The two boys pouted but gave each other a 'man' hug and went to the living room. Piper was counting the presents and tried to avoid a drunken Leo. Who was hugging everyone from behind, thinking its Calypso. The group of friends sat on the couches while some of the guys had their girlfriends sit on their lap. Annabeth saw most of the seats occupied. She was about to go find another chair from the kitchen when Percy whistled.

"Wise Girl, some sit here." He patted his lap and sat up.

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush but walked over to Percy and sat on his lap. Once Piper finished counting the presents she turns back to the group. "Okay! So here's the deal, first we're going to have dinner and then have some dessert. Until midnight we open our presents."

"That's great," Luke spoke for the group.

"But we also won't reveal who was Secret Santa until midnight."

The group agreed to this arrangement and went to the dining hall for dinner. Percy and Jason literally fought for the seat in the head of the table. they wrestled until Thalia pushed them away. Taking the seat for herself. "Take that bitches." She says in a mocking tone.

Both boys groaned of being pushed down but sat across from each other. Ending up laughing from what happened.

The food was like just like Thanksgiving. A roasted turkey, mash potatoes, gravy, basically everything! Luke said a little prayer and soon they began to eat. For it won't be so quiet Will played some christmas music from his phone, that was plugged on small speakers.

Annabeth giggled as she watched Juniper stare in horror of how Grover was eating the turkey leg. Katie was sad to be sitting between her brother Travis and his brother Conner. They were having their little poke war and would accidentally hit Katie once in awhile. Nico was quietly sitting next to Piper and his stepsister Hazel. Peacefully eating his dinner while watching his friends go crazy.

"So Luke hows collage so far?" Asked Annabeth out of the blue.

Luke and Thalia were both sophomores in collage while the rest were juniors in high school. Collage was a subject they didn't bring up much. Especially since they attended completely different schools in different parts in New York. But-for their sake- they try to Skype and see each other as much as they can over breaks.

Luke took a sip of his apple cider. "Alright, I suppose." He answers. "Sort of been hard but I manage to get straight A's for the semester."

The group cheered for him and ones closer to him hugged Luke or patted his back.

"Any future plans?" Asked Conner.

"Yeah," he muttered. "But I'm planning to finish collage in Washington."

Thalia gasped and silently excused herself from the table and left the dining hall. Everyone felt bad for Thalia at what she could be feeling right now. Luke softly smiled at them and also excused himself from the table. Following after his girlfriend.

They stayed silent for a minute until Calypso changed the subject.

"So? Did you hear about Drew Tanaka's bad hair cut?"

* * *

"I knew I would find you here."

Thalia turns around to see Luke holding a blanket. She wipes her tears and turns her back. Luke sighs and carefully walks to sit down next to his girlfriend. He unfolds the blanket and puts it around Thalia. Luke could care less if he would get a cold from the weather. All he cared about was Thalia.

"How did you know I would be up here?" She asked.

"You love the wind blowing through your face and star gazing."

Luke was actually sort of afraid of heights. Which is why he wasn't doing so well as he sat on the roof with Thalia. He tried desperately to think of a happier place right now.

He puts his arm around Thalia's shoulder to bring her closer to him. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Thalia places her hand where Luke's heart would be. She felt his heart beat slightly faster beneath her fingers. "It's-I...I don't even know where to begin."

"You don't need to know," he says. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Thalia nervously looked at Luke and began to sob quietly. She buries her head in his chest. Luke patted Thalia's back and kept repeating, "It's okay."

"No it won't be," she cried. "Nothing will ever be the same for us."

The blonde boy raises his brow. "Why?"

"Because," Thalia took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Luke stared at Thalia with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she just told him. She's pregnant. With _his_ child.

He gently places his hand on her flat stomach. She wasn't showing so she might be on her first month. "I'm going to be father." Luke whispered to himself.

"You're not upset?"

Luke chuckled, "Why should I be upset?" He kisses her lips he then stands up and shouts, "I'm going to be a father!"

"Shut up!" Yelled back the neighbor's son outside in his backyard.

"_You_ shut up!" Shouted Luke and say back down before the kids parents told on him. "Shit that was close."

Thalia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. "You're such a dork sometimes."

"But I'm _your_ dork." He says, his forehead against Thalia's. "No matter what I'm staying with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Thalia giggles leans in to share a long passionate kiss with Luke.

* * *

Once Thalia and Luke come back inside, Calypso and Katie helped Piper to pass out pieces of chocolate cake with ice cream.

Will and Mitchell couldn't stop laughing when Leo fell asleep on his plate. The alcohol getting him way to early. It was only ten at night! Both boys eventually decided to wake Leo up after desert.

Jason looked at Thalia as if to say, _Are you okay? _

Thalia only shrugged at her younger brother, _Tell you later. _

"This is really good." Percy commented between bites.

Annabeth playfully slapped his shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy sticks out his tongue that had some pieces of food.

"Ew!" The two began to go off about manners and how to eat properly.

The Stoll brothers smirked at one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!"

The brothers fist pumped and made a small plan.

After dessert everyone went back to the game room to play some games and do karaoke. Even though the cops were called two times, because the neighbors thought someone was getting murdered. Blame that on Leo's drunk singing when he woke up again.

Reyna smiled happily as she went back to the kitchen to get some water. All that singing to Nicki Minja songs with Piper did made her throat sore.

"Already getting a sore throat?" The Roman turns to see Mitchell standing by the refrigerator. "Don't blame you, I also did some numbers with Will and Frank. Sort of hard to keep up with those two."

Reyna knew Will was one hell of a great singer while Frank was pretty good also. Just not amazing like Will. He can get there if he practices more.

"Didn't have the chance to tell you earlier, but you look breathtaking Reyna."

The Roman girl giggles, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

The two stood there in silent. Not knowing what to say or do. Reyna just couldn't help but check out Mitchell. His curly blonde hair, his deep blue eyes that she gets lost in-Okay! She shakes her head, knowing she was getting carried away.

"Want to go back?"

"Sure."

Both went through the hallways and stopped at the end. When Mitchell grabbed Reyna's wrist to stop her.

She turns to see him smirking. "What is it?"

He motions his head to look up. Reyna also does this and noticed hanging in the ceiling was a mistletoe.

She felt her cheeks start to warm up and her hands began to sweat. When did the mansion suddenly become a microwave? Mitchell couldn't help but chuckle at how shy Reyna was acting.

"You don't have to kiss me," he told her. "But it would be nice."

Truth? Reyna also wanted to kiss him, very badly. She always thought he was handsome and has had a crush on him for awhile. Without any warning Reyna pulls Mitchell to her level by his tie and kisses him fully on the lips. At first, he wasn't kissing back but then he puts his hands on her waist to bring Reyna closer to him.

"Finally!" Both Mitchell and Reyna pulled away from each other. Calypso and Leo snickered at them. "About time you get together."

Mitchell flips off Leo who only laughs. "Shut up." He turns to Reyna and smiles. "Want to catch a movie next week?"

Reyna smiles. "I would love that."

* * *

There were only five more minutes before everyone discovered who their secret Santa was. No one could hold their excitement, but Piper threatened to cut off any hands that open their gifts early. Usually Piper is sweet but she could be very scary sometimes.

Annabeth got a small headache from the sound and went outside on the patio for some air. It was sort of cold but it felt good for Annabeth. Inside it was getting pretty hot from the energy and the fireplace. She promised to go back inside to open presents with the others. She wanted to see who was her secret Santa.

"Getting cold?" Annabeth turns to see Percy closing the slide doors.

"No, just had a small headache and I needed some air."

Percy sat down next to her on the patio porch. "Have you ever thought of taking a chance?"

"A chance on what?"

Percy gulped. "Being with someone you never thought falling for?"

Annabeth looked at Percy. He was really handsome so whoever he had a crush on was a very lucky girl. "Well I think if you really like this girl, then you should tell her how she feels." She advised him. "Who knows? Maybe she likes you back."

"Okay, but I need to practice saying it, cause I don't want to screw up. Tell me if it sounds okay." Percy takes a deep breath and stares deeply into her eyes. "I like you alot."

Annabeth pretended to be the girl he liked. "Aw really? I like you alot too." She giggles. "Sounds great Percy now all you have to do is really tell her."

"I just did."

"Do it during New Years-wait what?"

Percy smiled and takes her hand. "I like you, Annabeth."

Annabeth was in utter shock. Percy just confessed his feelings for her and she was frozen. "Huh?"

"I said, I _like_ you Annabeth." He repeats. "For a long time now."

The blonde stayed silent for awhile until she slowly grinned. "Well it's about damn time, Seaweed Brain." She brings Percy closer to her. "I like you too." Then Annabeth kisses him.

Percy was surprised she returned his feelings. Let alone on the fact that he was kissing Annabeth. Percy was the first to pull away and took out a nearly wrapped gift from his coat.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled sheepishly.

Annabeth gasped, taking the present from him. "You're my secret Santa?" She unwraps the present and smiled. "Aw Percy! You got me a necklace and Passion?" _So that's why Percy asked me about the books,_ Annabeth thought.

Percy took the box from her and opened it. Revealing a silver chain necklace with the a pearl attached. Annabeth traced her fingers over the necklace, completely in awe.

"It's beautiful."

"Just for you." Percy once again looked deep into her stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth kissed him on the lips. "Yes!" Percy felt like the happiest boy in the whole world he kissed his new girlfriend over and over again.

"Aw!" Exclaimed a chorus of voices. The new couple turned to see their friends grinning and their phones out. Conner and Travis had their camera, recording the whole thing.

The blonde girl blushed and looked away while Percy glared at the twins. "Seriously? Isn't there any privacy?"

Jason had his arm around Piper. "Hahaha, nope!" The host opens the slide door and everyone runs out. They passed by the new couple and went into the snow.

Percy didn't even notice it started to snow. Everyone got in a snowball fight, while Reyna and Mitchell were making snow angels.

"We have some crazy friends." Said Annabeth, right as Leo collected some firewood and sets it on fire. Frank started to freak out and desperately tried to find a fire extinguisher.

Percy laughed and helped Annabeth to stand up. Hand in hand they walked into the snow where the chaos was happening. "We do, but I can never imagine life without them." Percy drops his girlfriends hand and collects enough snow to make a snowball. "Now...Jason! You and me snowball fight to the death!"

Jason grinned and made his own snowball. "You're on, Jackson!" The two boys screamed a battle cry and charged at each other.

Annabeth shook her head, but smiled to herself. "Best Christmas ever!"

* * *

**So how about that for a Christmas story? Personally, I think it's pretty decent for a Christmas fic even if it had some drama but hey? Who doesn't like drama and honestly it needed some drama just to make this chapter more interesting. **

**Again! A MAJOR THANKS to whosaidblondescantread! Without her this idea would've never come into my head and Merry Christmas! I hoped you liked your gift as much as I love writing it. **

**My readers from Dont Leave Me, I will try to update again in a week, but I'm not promising anything. **

**It's funny cause as I was writing this I was listening to my Christmas playlist. Here's what I listen to during the holidays! **

**My Playlist (Half Of It): **

**Nutcracker Ballet Orchestra Album (Lol, Dance Girl Problems) **

**Greatest Time of Year - Aly & AJ **

**Last Christmas - Glee Cast Version or Ashley Tisdale **

**Little Drummer Boy - Glee Cast Version **

**Underneath The Tree - Kelly Clarkson **

**You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch - Jim Carry**

**Where Are You Christmas? - Faith Hill**

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen - Glee Cast Version**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**

**Mistletoe - Justin Bieber**

**Someday at Christmas - Justin Bieber**

**The Chanukah Song - Adam Sandler (A/N I'm not Jewish but I love this song!)**

**Shake Santa Shake - Zendaya**

**Love Is Everything - Ariana Grande**

**The Chipmunk Song - Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**So thats my playlist guys but its longer than that, trust me. Which Christmas song do YOU like to listen to? Tell me in the review! I would love to know.**

**Also here are my top four Christmas Movies:**

**Dr. Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2002) The one with Jim Carry**

**The Santa Clause Trilogy. The one with Tim Allen who accidentally kills Santa and then becomes Santa himself. Trust me! It's better than what it sounds.**

**Time Burton: The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**And...**

**Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas**

**I watch those movies each year and also Barbie: The Nutcracker. Which movie do you guys like to watch during the holidays? Tell me in the review cause I'm curious. Haha. Btw anybody seen the Host? Oh my gods such a good movie! It has Jake Abel (Luke) from the PJO films and he's a major hottie. Has anybody read the book though? If so, is the book also as good? Tell me cause I want to read it as well. **

**Well I better get going and I will update another one-shot with Jiper as the main couple and one with the 7 including Nico! It's already done so yeah I might update tomorrow.**

**Please leave a review guys! It can be my Christmas gift from you guys.**


	2. Last Christmas

**So here is my Jiper Christmas themed one-shot! This one was really fun to write and it was kind of hard but I made it through! TO avoid any confusion, this one-shot takes place differently that the firs one. Just letting you all know. **

**Not much to say but I do not owe the songs or the characters from PJO and HOO. **

* * *

Piper looked out the window from her bedroom in the family mansion. She sighed, watching the snow fall from the sky into the ground. Outside the mansion appeared like a marshmallow wonderland. Piper smiles when she remembers all of the time her and her mother would go outside and make a snowman. Only for her father to playfully ruin them at the end. Resulting in both mother and daughter tackling him down.

Now those memories were in the back of Piper's head. She no longer went out to make snowmen or snow angels. Not since her mother left after a terrible divorce with her father. She moved out and went to live in Paris. Piper stayed in contact with her mother but rarely saw her.

"I miss you mom." She says softly. Piper picks up a picture frame of a family picture. Taken in her seventh birthday party.

The Cherokee girl sighs and puts the picture back on the desk. She walks away from the window and gets ready for the party. Her father was Tristan McLean. A famous native american actor and model. Tonight, he was hosting a Christmas party for the crew and cast of his new movie, Gangster Mob.

As daughter of a famous movie star Piper needed to make an appearance. At least that's what Tristan had told her. She didn't want to go but her father allowed her to invite some friends. For the party won't be completely boring. Piper was now slightly excited for the party but knew he was going to be there.

She opens her walk in closet and grabs a white strapless floor length dress. Her mother had sent it two months ago but Piper hasn't had the chance to wear it until now. She then takes a pair of silver heels and other things.

Right before she was going to change a faint knock was heard. "Come in." She says, taking out a curling iron.

"Merry Christmas!" Exclaimed a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. Behind her was another female with hazel eyes and very curly hair that was in a pony tail.

Piper turns to see it was her two best friends Annabeth Chase and Hazel Levesque. She giggles and hugs them both. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Obviously to help you get ready." Said Hazel, holding up a makeup bag.

Annabeth only shrugs. "Hazel offered to give me a ride since my own mother couldn't." She says with a smile on her face.

Piper giggled, "Well there isn't much to do really. I mean I wasn't planning to put on makeup or do anything special with my hair." She runs her fingers throw her choppy brown hair with small strands of hair braided on each side.

Hazel waves her off, gently pushing Piper in a chair in front of her makeup mirror. Which she only uses to do homework or to chat on her computer. "Nonsense! We are going to make you so popular at this party, it's even going to make Jason drool!"

The Cherokee girl blushed fondly at the idea. For nearly a year now Piper has had feelings for star football player, Jason Grace. The schools ideal popular boy and ideal boyfriend of the majority female population. They've been good friends for awhile now since they were paired up to be lab partners in biology. Piper was convinced at one point he liked her, but she was wrong when she saw him kissing another girl.

She likes him a lot it and it hurts. When he smiles or laughs it makes Piper go crazy. Of course something always came between them. Jason had a on and off relationship with head cheerleader and president of the student body, Reyna Ramirez. Right now they were off. Again.

"Girls I'm going to give up on Jason." Admitted Piper.

Annabeth gasps, "But why?" Then by looking at Piper eyes she knew. "Is it because of his on and off thing with Reyna? Piper! You're so much better than her and she's like has the hots for Mark."

"I also heard that." Said Hazel. "Jason like found out and broke up with her."

"How long ago?" Asked Piper.

"A week," said Annabeth. "That's what Percy said though."

Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend and a good friend of Jason. He trusted Percy as much as he trusted Piper. It didn't surprise her that Jason told Percy and not Piper. They've known each other longer anyways.

"Well if that's the case then maybe it won't hurt to glam up."

"Now that's the spirit!" Hazel turns on the curling iron and starts to do Piper's makeup.

Annabeth puts on some Christmas music as entertainment. Also finishing touching up her minimum makeup and her natural curly blonde hair. The stereo was currently playing one of Piper's ultimate favorites. She liked many versions of the song but the one by Wham! was defiantly her favorite.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

After thirty minutes Hazel finished doing Piper's hair and makeup.

"There! You're all done."

Piper looks in the mirror and gasps. Her hair was neatly curled and it was nearly swiped to one side. Hazel still managed to place one peacock feather hair clip on her hair. For makeup it wasn't anything great but black mascara, tinted red lips, and rosy cheeks.

Annabeth gasped, "You look so beautiful, Piper." She beamed. "This is totally a Cinderella moment!"

Piper just threw a pillow at Annabeth.

* * *

The party began an hour later. Like most Christmas parties, soft holiday music was playing in the background. Some of the cast members brought their children along, so little kids were running around.

Jason, Leo, Frank, and Percy were awkwardly loitering by the corner. Not knowing what to do  
or where the girls were.

"Is Calypso coming?" Frank asked the Latino boy.

Leo shrugged, quickly responding to a text message. "She said she'll try to make it. Her dad is making her help out with cutting down the tree."

Frank gasped, "Can she handle a axe?"

Leo shrugged, "If she can handle me then she can handle an axe."

"Percy!" The raven haired boy turns to see his girlfriend walking towards him. "Annabeth!" He opens his arms and happily hugs his girlfriend. Kissing her until he heard his friends gag.

Jason covers his eyes and Frank blushes, looking away from them. Leo only grinned and gave Percy a thumbs up.

Annabeth pulls away from him and hugs her other friends. "So glad you guys were able to come."

"Wouldn't miss it," said Jason and looked around. "Where's Piper?"

"She's helping her dad out with something real quick." She looks over at Frank. "Hazel went to the bathroom, but she'll be here soon."

Percy holds Annabeth's hand to take her out to dance. Leo wasn't waiting for anyone so he went what kid of destruction he could cause. Without getting caught by Tristan. Frank and Jason just continued to stand there looking like a pair of idiots. Finally, Hazel came and greeted the two by hugging them.

"You look beautiful," complimented Frank, kissing her hand.

Hazel giggles, "You don't look bad yourself. Jason you look great."

"Thanks Hazel," he smiles at youngest member of their small group. "You look adorable as always." She giggles and asks Frank to dance with her.

Frank looks at Jason as if asking for his permission. "Go for it, I'll stay here." He looks to his right and sees the snack table. "And hang out with my friends brownies, cookies, cupcakes, and...I think that's chocolate cake."

The couple chuckle and left to the dance floor. Jason felt completely awkward at the party. Half of the guests were famous movie stars and well known directors. This party was basically for the new release of Gangster Mob coming out in New Years.

Thalia and Nico would have came but they had other plans for the day before Christmas. The rest of their friends were out of the country for the holidays. Rachel did promise him Swedish chocolate so he was okay with her gone. He felt someone crash into him from behind and he turns to see a beautiful angel. She looks up and Jason gasps.

"Piper?"

Piper smiles nervously. "Hey, Sparky."

Jason couldn't help but just stare into Piper's beautiful eyes. She just looked so...

"Beautiful," he muttered. "Piper, you're a knockout!"

Piper blushed, feeling a little more confident now. "Aw thanks, you look handsome in that suit."

"Oh this old thing?" He chuckles at himself. "I found it in my dads closet. Perfect fit if you ask me."

Both eventually walked together arm in arm throughout the whole party. They shared laughs, some dances, and a small kiss on the cheek when they stood under a mistletoe. Piper was shocked when Jason actually did kissed her but only the cheek.

Better than nothing, she told herself.

About half-way through the party the guests were beginning to become restless. Apparently, Tristan personally asked Taylor Swift to perform her song from the movie soundtrack and maybe one Christmas song. She agreed but then called Tristan, telling him that she missed her plane earlier in the morning and won't be able to make it. The guests were annoyed that they weren't going to get any live entertainment as promised. Some even left, but the mansion was still crowded with people. Tristan and Jason guided them outside to the small stage he has in the mansion. Luckily it wasn't so cold in the mini amphitheater.

"What is your dad going to do?" Asked Annabeth, watching as Tristan tried to call other singers. All of them doing busy with their own thing.

Piper wanted to help her dad but didn't know what to do. She didn't know much pop singers or pop bands. She was more of an alternative kind of girl. Maybe for one night Piper can change genres.

"I have an idea," she told her friends. All eyes looking at Piper. "Bare with me. Jason do you still play guitar?"

* * *

"Oh come on! You're a great singer and I'm sure your grandmother would understand- Hello? Hello? Dammit!" Tristan angrily closed his phone and took a deep breath.

A faint cough was heard and he muttered, "What?" Tristan looks up to see his daughter coming in his office. "Piper, what are you doing here?"

Piper shrugged and showed him her acoustic guitar case. "I think I can help with your little problem."

Tristan looked at the guitar and then back at Piper. He smiles and hugs his daughter. "Thank you."

"No problem," she says pulling away. "Consider this my gift to you."

He chuckles, "Okay. One song from the album and one Christmas song. Okay?"

"Got it." She gets a message from Annabeth telling her to hurry up. "We should go now because Leo is doing a comedy stand."

* * *

"And what kind of song is _Grandma Got Ran Over By A Raindeer_? I mean it's a good song but come on! Who wants to hear a song about their grandmother getting mauled by a deer?" Leo cracked a laugh while the rest of his audience groaned. Some even started to sob.

Some of the little kids in attendance even started to cry! Begging their parents to visit their grandmother, to make sure they are okay.

Percy covered his ears, "This is a nightmare." He said, burying his face on Annabeth's neck.

Frank nodded in agreement but was really bobbing to the music he was listening to. Anything worked as long as he wasn't hearing Leo's bad jokes.

Annabeth and Hazel just watched in silence. Not really having the words to express their thoughts.

Leo told more jokes eventually some about Santa, elves, and-for some reason-Justin Bieber.

"Anyways, as I was saying-" the crowd suddenly started to cheer and applaud. Leo didn't know why but went along with it, giving a bow. He then looks to see Tristan standing next to him. His hands on his hips and he had no emotion.

Leo nervously waved at him, "Well that's all folks!" He hands the microphone to Tristan and rushes off the stage.

The actor smirks and places the microphone back on the stand. "Sorry for that...disturbing little show." He shows his million smile to his fellow guests. "As you know Taylor sadly couldn't be here for family reasons."

The guests began to mutter and Leo cried at the news. Upset he wouldn't be meeting one of his celebrity crushes. Leo was hoping she would write a song about him if they ever met.

"Anyways, I do have another special guest who offered to take her place." He motions Piper and Jason to get ready. "It is my great pleasure to welcome my own daughter to the stage, Piper and her friend Jason Grace."

The audience clapped and wolf whistled as the two friends went on stage. Piper quickly hugs her father and stands in front of the mic. Jason gets the guitar ready ands nods at Piper, saying he's ready when she is.

"Hey everyone, I hope you are all having fun tonight like I am." Piper looked at her friends in the back of the guests. They all smiled at her to continue on. "So the first song is from the upcoming soundtrack in Gangster Mob. It's played with a piano but I decided to add my own rhythm."

Piper nods at Jason and he starts to play the first chords of the song. It sounded amazing how Jason managed to hit the notes for song. Piper nearly got distracted, luckily she knew she was being watched by big timers in Hollywood.

_Love that once hung on the wall_  
_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_  
_The echoes are gone in the hall_  
_But I still remember, the pain of December_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
_I'm sorry it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Jason took a deep breath before stepping next to Piper and sang the next chorus. Throughout his solo Jason always took a glance at Piper. Personally telling her a message.

_You came back to find I was gone_  
_And that place is empty,_  
_Like the hole that was left in me_  
_Like we were nothing at all_  
_It's not what you meant to me_  
_Thought we were meant to be_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
_I'm sorry it's too late_

Piper joined in Jason for the rest of the second chorus. Also never breaking eye contact from him.

_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I let it go and now I know_  
_A brand new life is down this road_  
_And when it's right, you always know_  
_So this time I won't let go_

Jason wanted to take her small hands in his and just hold it.

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

Piper and Jason take a deep breath before pouring out their energy to the music.

_I've broken free from those memories_  
_I've let it go, I've let it go_  
_And two goodbyes led to this new life_  
_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
_Won't let you go, don't let me go_

She finished the last word of the song and everyone erupted in applause. Leo constantly shouted out, "You go, Beauty Queen!" Until Annabeth slapped him on the shoulder to shut up.

Piper smiles at the audience and again nods at Jason to start playing the Christmas song.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_  
_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_  
_Special_  
_Yea, yea_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_  
_I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_I'll give it to someone special_

The audience erupted in wild applause and wolf whistled. Some even threw red roses at her. Piper and Jason bow to the audience and wished them a happy Christmas. Once leaving the stage, they were attacked by their friends.

Annabeth and Hazel hugged Piper. "You were amazing!" Said Hazel. "To amazed at how you sing."

Percy fist pumped Jason. "Nice job, dude." He glanced at the girls. "The guests are going back inside and I check that the garden was empty."

Jason nodded and thanks Percy for the information. He walks over to Piper and taps her shoulder. "Walk with me?"

Piper nods and says her goodbye to her friends. She takes Jason's arm and both walk to the garden by the amphitheater. Piper looks up to the sky and notices how dark the clouds were. She hoped it would start to snow, but the weather reports say it's unlikely.

"You were amazing tonight, Piper." Said Jason as he helped the Cherokee girl step into the gazebo.

"Thanks, Sparky." She grinned. "You weren't bad yourself." Piper walks to a light switch and the lights around the gazebo lit up. Earlier, someone had turned on the garden lights even tho Piper knew she turned them off earlier.

Out of nowhere music started to play. Piper looked to see Jason holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

The Cherokee girl giggles and nods. Taking his hand and slowly getting closer to Jason. They waltzed to the song _'Flightless Bird, American Mouth,'_ by Iron and Wine. It was Piper's favorite song and thought it was ironic that it was playing. They waltzed around the gazebo as the song continued to play. Never breaking eye contact from each other. Jason never wanted this moment to end. If a earthquake happened he wouldn't mind at all. As long as he was still with Piper, it would be okay.

Sadly, the song and Jason ended their dance by twirling Piper around. He kisses the back of her hand, "Thank you for the dance."

Piper giggles and curtsies. "It was my pleasure."

Both looked at each other until their lips collided with one another. Piper grabbed Jason by the shoulders to bring him a little down to her length. Jason puts his hands on her waist as he kisses Piper. She felt electric shocks going through her body as they kissed. It wasn't the heart attack electricity as it actually made Piper feel good at heart. They pulled away and just looked at each other.

Jason nervously chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what-"

"I like you!" Blurted out Piper, now having some confidence.

Jason blue eyes grow wide, "You do?" He muttered. Piper nods and looks down on the ground. "Thanks gods...Piper, I'm in love with you."

Now it was Piper's eyes that grew. "Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have told you and kissed you in the first place."

Piper blushed. "Oh."

Jason couldn't help but frown. "I confess my love and all I get is '_oh_?'"

"Hey, I'm new to this." Said Piper. "But that doesn't change my feelings for you."

The blonde boy smiled and held Piper's hand. "I know I took forever to realize my feelings, but trust me when I say that what I feel for you is true and not a game. So will you be my girlfriend this Christmas?"

Piper smiled and kissed Jason at the spot. "I'm taking that as yes?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"In all languages," Piper and Jason touched foreheads, when suddenly Piper felt something cold touch her skin. She looks at her arm to see snow! The Cherokee girl gasped and looked  
around to see snowfall.

"No way!" Piper took Jason's hand and led them both out of the gazebo. Piper picks up a layer of snow on the ground and shows her new boyfriend. "It's snowing! It's finally snowing."

Jason laughs at how child like Piper was acting, he loved that about her. He also picks up a layer of snow and makes a snowball. "You know what would make this even more exciting? If I threw this at Leo for ease dropping on us!" Jason threw a snowball at a bush and Piper heard someone cry.

"Hey! Watch the tux." Leo stepped out of the bush and brushed off the snow. "It's snowing! It's a Christmas miracle."

The new couple looked at each other and then at their Latino friend. "Leo?"

Leo smiles drops when he sees his two best friends with a snowball on their hands. "Uh guys? What you gonna do with that?"

"Nothing," Jason answered innocently. "But you should really start running."

Leo didn't need to be told twice and sprinted away from the couple that was chasing him down.

Neither less to say, it was the night Leo learned to never spy on his friends ever again.

* * *

**So that's my second chapter! Only two more to go! Or three depends if I can finish the 4th chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was going to update last weekend but something came up. But I hope you weren't waiting that long. **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who followed and favorited this small story. It's good to know people did read it. Now I would like some reviews. **

**Until next time everyone!' **

**Leave reviews!**


	3. New Years Eve: Part 1

**So here is the third chapter for the series! As you noticed, this will be two parts so the next chapter will be the final chapter for my 2013's holiday one-shots! **

**A special thanks to everyone who reviews, favorited, or are following this story! I love you all so much you have no idea! **

**This one-shot takes place after the war with Gaea just letting you all know. **

**So lets go on with the story!' **

* * *

A year had passed since the defeat of Gaea and the Giants. Not the baseball team, but the creatures. Of course, lives were sadly lost but never forgotten. Many demigods fought till the end while others lived till the end.

The Greeks and the Romans rivalry was now gone since Reyna, Hedge, and Nico had safety returned Athena's Parthenon. It was now in Camp Half-Blood where it should've belonged in the first place.

As for the seven of the prophecy? They all lived as well, some went home and started high school like Piper, Annabeth, and Percy. And the others returned back to camp. Jason decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a year, while Frank and Hazel went back to Camp Jupiter. Leo on the other hand lived at the camp as it was his home.

It was the last day of December meaning the last day of 2013. Back in New York, the New Years Eve celebration has already started. The countdown has begun and people are ready to start the new year.

Percy loved to go to Times Square and watch the Ball Drop during the final countdown. This year it was going to be a little different now.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and a few of the year round demigods went back home for the holidays. Most of them stayed to celebrate Christmas and New Years with their siblings. Just like the seven and half of their friends did.

Annabeth watched as her siblings and some Hephaestus kids were making a new stage in the amphitheater. Will and three of his siblings were performing tonight, along with a few other demigods as part of the new year celebration.

"Make sure to check on those stage lights!" Warned Annabeth. "We don't want Will being knocked out by a stage light."

Leo was one of the Hephaestus kids helping out make the stage. "Oh please! You can trust us, Annie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's what you said during Christmas," she reminded the Latino boy. "And you ended up burning the turkey for dinner!"

"On the bright side it still tasted amazing." Said Malcolm. "Okay! Everything is settled so we're just waiting for Will to have a sound check."

The blonde smiled at her brother. "That's great, now I'm going to check on the others." Annabeth left the amphitheater and headed to the Dining pavilion to check how the food was doing. Once that was done, she decided to take a break and visit her friends at the volleyball court.

Hazel and Piper were playing at the volleyball court, just them two. Hazel and Frank had come back to celebrate the holidays with the rest of the seven. The two girls laughed when the ball accidentally hit Piper on the head, not knowing Annabeth was walking towards them.

"Hey guys," the daughter of Athena greeted them.

"Hey," both replied in unison. "How is the planning going?" Piper asked.

Annabeth sighed. "The stage and the dance floor for tonight is finished and Will is doing a sound check for the band. The food table is good for tonight also and Leo was going to work on setting up the fireworks."

Piper whistled, "Damn that's a lot of planning." She muttered. "What else is there to do?"

"Conner and Travis are setting up a projector as a back screen for the stage." Explained Annabeth. "During some performances they were planning on putting pictures or videos of this year. Even some from last year. They were also planning on connecting to a local news station to check up on Times Square ball drop."

Hazel couldn't wait until tonight. She had never celebrated New Years, let alone with her friends and boyfriend Frank. She has heard about the midnight kiss and was planning on sharing one with Frank.

"That's really cool on what the twins are doing," said Piper.

The blonde girl snorted. "I seriously hope so. I just want them to remember we have young siblings in the camp. The last thing we need is those two putting a video of Miley Cyrus twerking or something disturbing."

Piper and Hazel laughed but knew Annabeth could be right. A lot of things could happen tonight.

* * *

Jason didn't know why he agreed to do this. Instead of helping out everyone at camp for tonight, here he was shopping for a ring with Percy along with Frank. Leo would've been with them but he was helping out at camp.

Eighteen year old, Percy looked at the glass cases as he tried to find something perfect. Nothing was calling for his attention.

"This is hopeless!" Percy cried out in frustration. "I've fought monsters, gods, goddesses, giants, and titans before. How can this be as hard as that?"

Frank shushed the son of Poseidon. "Dude, keep it low key." He said, noticing a old man looking at them with suspension.

"Sorry," muttered Percy. "Lets just get out of here."

The three boys left the jewelry store and went to the food court to get some lunch. The mall was actually packed with people in party hats and all dressed up for the holiday. Jason had to just look around and observe everything. Back in Camp Jupiter, they didn't do a lot of celebrating holidays. At first it was okay with Jason but now he wishes he had taken apart on Halloween, Christmas, New Years, everything! Even St. Patrick's day.

They ordered a couple of burgers and sat on a table, munching on their food.

"Do you think Leo will find Calypso again?" Asked Frank out of the blue.

When Percy and Annabeth went down to Tartarus, the rest of the seven were trying to rescue them. Along the way they had their own trouble. One included of Leo being thrown out of the Argo II by the snow goddess Khione. He eventually landed on Ogygia island, where Calypso is held as a prisoner. Percy himself has been there and promised Calypso freedom after the war. Sadly, this was never given to her and it only made her angry.

This anger also caused Calypso to think the gods sent Leo as a way to mock her. In other words, it wasn't exactly love at first sight for them. Over time they grew to be friends and at the end Calypso kissed him goodbye.

Leo was determined to bring back Calypso from the island. He hasn't done so yet as he needed to program Fetus but it was almost done.

Jason sighed. "I don't know but he looks very determined."

"I don't blame him." Said Percy. "I would do the same if Annabeth was stuck on an island."

"And that is why you two are labeled the cutest couple of all Olympus!" Exclaimed a high pitch voice. The boys turned around and couldn't help, but groan when they saw their girlfriends at the same time. Literally.

"What now, Aphrodite?" Groaned Percy. Clearly over the whole helping the gods with their crap quests. They're big people they can do it themselves for Hades stake!

Aphrodite frowned at the rude son of Poseidon. "Percy, I would thought you would be happy to see me." She said, sitting between Frank and Jason. "Ugh, how can you eat this?" The goddess asked, referring to the burgers on the table.

Jason looked away from the goddess when he saw Piper's appearance looking at him in disgust. Daughter of Aphrodite or not, they shared the same look when their eyes frowned at the meat.

"Anyways, I couldn't help but just be here at the mortal world in New Years." Aphrodite looked around the food court and smiled when she saw a teenage couple kissed. "The love in Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day is when my power of love becomes strong. And as the goddess of love, it's my job to make sure the love stays strong."

"And how will you do that?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

Aphrodite playful hit's the son of Ares (aka Mars) on the shoulder with her pink fan. "With love magic of course! You see that boy and girl sitting on the two different tables?" She pointed to two young adults, each looking bored and sad. "They may not feel it but they are soul mates. And it is my job to make them fall in love before one of them leaves. I only wish my children would do the same instead of finding someone for themselves. Like by daughter Drew! Ugh, that girl needs a book for dummies on how to find true love."

Percy and Jason shivered at the name of Drew. She was hot but very cold at heart. She was a major heartbreaker at camp, thank gods Drew doesn't attend camp for the whole year. Only Aphrodite knows how many boys she would've kissed before the end of the year.

Percy took a bite of his burger. "So that's it basically?"

"Nope!" Said Aprhodite, popping the 'p'. "I'm also here to help you with your problem." She winked at Percy making him gulp nervously.

* * *

**2:30 PM **

Hazel walked past a couple of other campers before reaching her own cabin. After helping Annabeth with some planning, the daughter of Hades wanted to take a hot shower. And because her hair took forever to dry and she wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

She walked in the cabin and slightly screamed when she saw two zombies carrying a basket of dirty laundry. Hazel only knew one sibling who was able to control the dead.

"Where is the Ghost King?" She asked one of the zombies.

A zombie with a bloody gash on its cheek pointed at the bathroom. "Masssster, iisss takinggg aaaa showwweeerr. Ughhhh!" Hazel has never heard a zombie talking so slow in her life. And she has been dead before.

Right as she was addressed where her brother was, the bathroom door opened and Nico came out. Hazel couldn't help but stare at what her brother was wearing. He had on a button up dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red tie, black converse, and black skinny jeans. Nico was still wearing his Skelton ring and the camp's necklace that was made just for him.

"Wow," muttered Hazel. "You cleaned up good."

Nico turned and smirked at his younger sister. "Well I figured since its New Years, I might as well look good." He stroke a pose in front of the mirror making Hazel laugh.

Ever since the war ended, Nico has changed. Not for the worst, but for the good. He wasn't depressed as much, he didn't wear as much dark clothing, and has come to accept Bianca's death. Well sort of. Hazel would sometimes find Nico sitting on the roof of their cabin. Looking up at the dark sky with tears in his eyes. Hazel would sometimes join him and not say anything at all. She would just allow him to cry on her shoulder.

Another thing about Nico was he had become more social than hide in the shadows all of the time. He's good friends with a couple of Demeter kids (much to Hades dismay), he trains with Clarisse sometimes, and he hangs out at the campfire sing alongs.

Hazel was happy that Nico had become more open.

"Are you going with anyone?" Asked Hazel. "Like a date?" Hazel knew of Nico's true homosexuality. He confessed to her when they were up on the cabin's roof one night. Including his old crush on the son of Poseidon.

She was completely supportive of Nico and told him she would stand by him no matter what. He's was of course thankful, but said he wouldn't come out until he was ready.

"I actually got asked by Lacy," said Nico. "It got me by surprise, but I didn't think it would hurt so I said yes."

"Aw, that's really sweet!" Beamed Hazel.

Nico shrugged and went to sit on his bed. "She's a nice girl and I'll admit that Lacy is also very pretty." He sighs. "I just don't want her to fall for me, for then I feel like I have to tell her my...secret."

The young Roman demigod sat down next to her brother. "I don't think she asked you to be her date because she likes you. Maybe Lacy thought it would be fun to go with you. And she's the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper told me they have a small ability to tell a persons sexuality." And it was very true.

The whole Aphrodite cabin had this weird sixth sense in them, where they can tell someone's sexuality. If there's one thing you should know about their cabin, they are against homophobia.

"Anyways, are you excited to go with Lacy?"

Nico shrugged. "I suppose. She's a nice girl and pretty fun to be around with, so yeah. I'm pretty excited."

Hazel smiled. "Good!" She saw Nico brushing his long hair with his fingers and frowned. "You need a haircut."

"A hair what?"

* * *

**2:50**

"Mitchell! You've been in there for a freaking hour!" Shouted another son of Aphrodite, Kyle. He was pounding on the bathroom door with his fist.

Piper came in her cabin to see her siblings lined up after Kyle to use the bathroom. Some had on a green mask, robes on, and bunny slippers. She would've laughed at the scene, but by the look on their faces, they looked ready to kill someone. And that's never good.

"What is going on? Kyle stop banging on the door!" She commanded and her half-brother did as told. Kyle crossed his arms and frowned. He hated being charm spoken by his sister.

Piper tapped her foot. "Well?"

"Mitchell is taking forever using the bathroom!" Explained Lacy. "Use girls need to wash our hair, shave, and dry our hair. While the boys just take a shower, do their hair, and done!"

The cabin counselor thought about the situation before snapping her fingers. "Okay I got it!" You pointed at the first three people in line. "You three go to the Big House and use the bathroom there. The other three just wait here. I'm pretty sure Mitchell is almost done."

Right on cue, Mitchell comes out of the bathroom. His golden locks were wrapped in a towel and he was wearing tan pants and a navy blue button up shirt. He looks up to see his siblings glaring at him angrily. "Did I sing to loud again?"

"No, you took like almost an hour in there." Said Kyle. "For Zeus sake you're not the only one who needs to get ready, Mitchell."

"At least _my_ looks don't need improvement," he fires back.

Their siblings gasped and Kyle looked at his brother in horror. "You did not just go there!"

Mitchell snapped his fingers. "Oh, I went there princess!"

Before the two started to bicker over weird things, Piper stepped between the two. "Okay, Kyle go take your shower and Mitchell just go blow dry your hair or something." Mitchell and Kyle glare at each other before doing what Piper had told them to do.

The rest of the remain demigods left to take a shower in the Artemis cabin. It had two showers and girls didn't take that long as boys. Piper decided to wait until Kyle was out of the shower, since most of her things were inside.

"So, who did you ask as your date to the bash?" Mitchell asked his half sister to start a conversation.

"Jason asked me," said Piper like if it was obvious. "It was cute the way he did it though."

"How did he do it?"

Piper tried to remember how Jason had asked her to the New Years bash.

They were all watching some night firework shows Leo liked to make for entertainment. Her and Jason were sitting on the sand with the rest of the seven. They watched with amazement at how Leo's fireworks literally looked like a 3-D show.

It was almost at the end of the show when a blue firework went up in the sky and a pink dove appeared. All of the Aphrodite children went crazy, except for Piper but she still thought it was cute. She wasn't looking when the another blue firework went up. It wasn't until her siblings were screaming at her to look up at the sky. With clear cursive it said, _"Piper McLean, will you be my first midnight kiss?" - Pikachu. _

Piper was completely surprised and even more surprised when she turned to see Jason on one knee, holding a ring box that was opened. Instead of a glamorous diamond ring, it was a candy ring pop in strawberry. The moment couldn't be more perfect.

"That's strangely romantic, coming from a son of Zeus." Said Mitchell.

"I know right?" Piper giggled. "What about you?"

"I asked Michelle from the Hephaestus cabin."

Piper couldn't help but silently giggle. It was very ironic when any child of Aphrodite and Hephaestus went out. Not all of the Hephaestus children were terrible looking. Like Michelle and Leo for example. They're pretty decent looking.

Piper smiles and helps Mitchell style his hair. "I'm sure tonight is going to be awesome!"

* * *

**5:00 PM**

The big dinner was starting in an hour. A bunch of the demigods were already dressed up and just hanging around the camp. Some girls were waiting in there cabins to be picked up by their dates.

Everything was set for the night.

Sometimes, the satyrs go out to find children under the age of ten under the order of the gods or Chiron. There was about twenty children in the camp between the ages of five and eleven. All claimed by their parents the minute they passed the border. Since they were young, Chiron suggested for them to be at the arts and craft hall, to just watch movies all night. He suggested for a few satyrs to the watch over them.

The campers between the ages of eleven through fourteen were having their own party by the campfire. They had their own small band that was going to perform later in the night.

Finally, the rest of the older campers were celebrating New Years eve at the amphitheater. Chiron thought they should be separated from the younger campers, because he knew their was going to be many inappropriate dancing. It won't be until fifteen minutes before midnight, when everyone gets together at the amphitheater to do the final countdown.

Annabeth was already dressed up and ready for the night. The daughter of Athena went with a strapless black dress that reached her knees, silver heels, and a pair of owl earrings Percy gave her for Christmas. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few of her natural curls around her face. She didn't have much makeup but only mascara and some colored lip balm.

"Well don't you look just beautiful?" Annabeth turned around to see her boyfriend walking towards the Athena cabin.

He was dressed in black slacks, navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was naturally messy, but Annabeth could've sworn he looked more handsomer than ever. Maybe more than Kyle from cabin ten.

Annabeth carefully stepped on the stairs to her cabin and ran to Percy. Luckily not falling. She went in his opened arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Percy, I thought you were picking me up at five-thirty."

"I was," said Percy. "But I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

The blonde girl blushed and looks down on the ground. She then notices a clear box on Percy's hand. "What is that?" Annabeth pointed out the box.

Percy opens the box to show a corsage of a red rose. "This is for you," he gentle removes the corsage from the box and puts it on Annabeth's wrist. "There now you look even more beautiful."

Annabeth smiles and wraps her arms around Percy's neck. He's gotten taller over the years, but thanks to Annabeth's heels she didn't need to stand on her the tip of her toes to kiss him. Whenever they kissed, Annabeth always felt her heart skip a beat and filled her stomach with butterflies.

Percy just felt like his brain was melting through his body. The same feeling he got when they kissed for the first time.

The sound of a camera taking a picture and a couple of chuckles, made the couple pull away from each other. Percy glared at the two twins, "Stolls..."

Conner and Travis high five each other. "Sorry, we had to for the slide." Said Travis. "But it didn't make you guys look fat, if that's what you're worrying about."

Annabeth glared at the twins, making them run off in fear. Especially, Conner since he almost got killed by her once. She smiles in satisfaction and takes Percy's hand. "Should we go now?"

* * *

**5:45 PM**

Percy looked at the empty seat of the table, then at everyone else. He ran to the chair, until Annabeth, once again, sat down before her boyfriend. He frowned but sat on the chair beside's Annabeth.

The seven, plus Nico and his date, had their own table. Sort of has an honor for their bravery in the war.

Nico and Lacy walked arm in arm. He was wearing a black fedora hat, much to Hazel's dismay. They sat down next to his sister and Frank.

Percy noticed Nico's new sense of fashion and couldn't help but smirk. "What's with the hat?" He asked. "Bad hair day?"

"You have no idea," replied Nico. Blushing slightly.

Piper walked in with Jason and everyone was in awe. Her choppy brown hair was in a long beautiful fishtail braid to the side. She had mascara and black eyeliner that made her eyes appear bigger, her cheeks were natural glowing. What especially surprised everyone was Piper's choice in outfit.

The daughter of Aphrodite was wearing a strapless tight red dress that reached her knees and black high heels that can make anyone twist their ankle in just one bad step.

Piper noticed everyone staring at her. "Blessing of Aphrodite," she said. Everyone nodded in understand on why Piper was dressed that way.

Jason didn't mind though. He thought his girlfriend looked pretty hot.

Chiron arrived at the dining pavilion wearing a suit, but still in his centaur form. Once he knew that most of the camp had arrived, he clears his throat. "Heroes, I welcome you to our annual New Years Eve bash!" Everyone cheered and once it died down, Chiron continued. "This year has been an exciting but a tough one for all of us. We entered through darkness but, eventually, we found the light out of the dark. We sadly have lost friends along the way, but thanks to the seven and the help from the Romans, we had won the war!"

The seven cheered the loudest out of everyone. Not a lot of people knew what they faced or who they faced during the war. Piper and Frank had died at one point, but Thanatos allowed them back. No one knew why he did, but no one questioned him. It was Jason, Leo, and Percy who ended up bringing down Gaea.

"I know that the next year will be amazing as we shall continue to make new friends, relationships, and memories here at Camp Half Blood." He holds up a glass of apple of cider. "To the new year!"

"To the new year!" Everyone repeated and happily drank their apple cider.

Then a very familiar voice said, "You were about to celebrate without me, weren't you?" Percy looked at the entrance to see two very familiar faces. He smiled when he realizes who it was, "No way!"

* * *

**Who can it be? Who are the two mysterious guests? Let me know who you think it is in the review!**

**Now tomorrow is Christmas Eve so I want to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I hope you are with the people you love celebrating this wonderful holiday and get all of the things you've ask for. **

**To my readers in DLM, I'll try to update one more time before the end of the year, but it's most unlikely. **

**Has anyone seen Frozen? I heard it was really good but then some say it was bad..so tell me what you thought of the movie if you've watched it. I really want to know! **

**Well that's it for now! **

**Merry Christmas everyone! May god bless you and your family! Love you! **


	4. New Years Eve: Part 2

**I'm so sad! This is the last chapter for my first every Christmas series! But I had so much fun writing these one-shots and I can't wait to do it again, next year. **

**I'm sorry if some parts seemed rushed but I just wanted to finish it before New Year's Eve. **

**This chapter was super fun to write, because I wrote our favorite demigods as the crazy teenagers they should be. **

**A special thanks to whosaidblondescantread, cam489, Di Blythe, SeaweedBrainandWisegirl, SakuraFlutist, and finally PercyJacksonOneDirection! Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! **

**Now I hope you enjoy this final chapter! I do not owe the characters (except my own) or any of the songs sung by these crazy demigods! Enjoy! **

* * *

**5:50 PM**

Jason got up from his seat and went to hug his old best friend. "Reyna, so good to see you again."

Reyna hugged back her best friend. "Likewise," she pulls away and greets the rest of the seven and Nico.

Rachel also greeted the rest of her friends and took a seat in the seven's table. "How's life everyone?"

"Perfect," said Annabeth. Smiling when Reyna hugged her. "Just perfect."

Everyone were converting with one another, laughing over jokes, and retelling old stories. Piper was currently telling the one when she took Percy to her father's film, as a late birthday present.

What Piper didn't know, was that Percy was a die hard fan for Tristan McLean films. So when he saw Tristan dressed in his costume, Percy needed to be held back from four guards. Afraid he would attack Tristan if he didn't sign his shirt, arm, and cheek. It took a bunch of charm speaking to make Percy calm down. Since then, Piper vowed to never bring any of her friends to one of her fathers film sets.

Percy stared at his cheeseburger. "I still didn't get that autograph..."

Another story was the time Piper was giving a new demigod a tour of the camp. It was just after the Giant war.

_(Flashback) _

_"And these are a few of the cabins that are under construction. We're currently remolding the Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares cabin at the moment." Piper went through some notes. "Any questions so far?" She asked the newcomer. _

_Brittany shook her head. "Not at the moment," she looks around in amazement. "This is so unreal." _

_Piper giggles. "I know how you feel." _

_Britney continues to look around when she notices two very attractive boys. "Who are they?" _

_The daughter of Aphrodite looks at where Britney was pointing and giggles. "That's my boyfriend Jason and our friend Percy. They're the sons of Zeus and Poseidon, two of the big three. Sometimes they can be very-" _

_"-Piper run!" Shouted Jason, interrupting what Piper was going to say. _

_Piper looks at her boyfriend in confusion. "What, why?" _

_Percy points to what appeared like walking fire. "That is why!" _

_Leo was in complete 'fire on' mode. His whole body was erupt in flames and he looked ready to kill from the look in his eyes. _

_"Jason," he shouted. "Percy! Come here and face me you motherfuckers!" _

_Britney just watched the scene unfold right in front of her. Piper angrily glare at her boyfriend and friend. "What. Did. You. Do!?" _

_Percy chuckled nervously. "We may have..." _

_"...flooded bunker nine." Jason finished for his friend. "Shit, Percy, he's almost near! I love you Piper no matter what!" The two boys bolted into the forest, pushing a couple of other demigods out of the way. _

_Britney watched the two boys run into the forest. Leo chasing behind them. "Is that normal?" She asked Piper. _

_"Not exactly." Then she laughed. "You should've seen the time Nico and Frank burn down half of the Athena cabin. Annabeth almost killed them." _

_Britney and Piper didn't say anything, but watched as Leo started a mini forest fire. Piper clapped her hands together to get the stunned demigod attention. "Okay! And lets go check out the amphitheater." _

_(End of Flashback) _

Everyone laughed when Piper finished telling her story. "On the bright side, Jason and Percy weren't killed that day."

"They could've been though," mumbled Leo.

Dinner lasted for another thirty minutes, until everyone left to their respective party zones. Knowing that Nico and Lacey were under fifteen, Nico had to shadow travel inside the amphitheater. Just to avoid the satyrs that were checking everyone at the entrance.

Lacey was excited for tonight. She considered Nico as a good friend and was happy to have him as her date. Nico was also happy to be with Lacey. She was a better date than another girl who wanted him as her date.

"Um, Nico? What happened to your hair?" Asked Lacey, noticing Nico's fedora's hat was missing.

Nico was known for his black hair that reached his shoulders and was always messy. Instead, Nico now had an undercut hairstyle. It actually looked really good on him.

Nico noticed his fedora was miss and started to freak out. Lacey giggled, "I love this new look." She told him. "It really suits you."

The Ghost King blushes. "Thanks."

* * *

**6:45 PM **

The bash was crazier than what Leo had predicted. Demigods were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Couples were so close to each other, it can give their parents a heart attack. Or Chiron.

The son of Hephaestus was chilling by the snack table. Eating some cupcakes with blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Will and his band was going to perform soon, that's something to look forward to. Right?

Leo sighed and puts the half eaten cupcake on the table. This Christmas was the best one, ever since his mom passed away. He celebrated the holiday with his friends. Piper even got him a new tool belt that was magical, thanks to the Hecate cabin. Despite all of the gifts he got from his friends, Leo knew something was missing. Calypso.

The young demigod missed the immortal girl so much, it was starting to hurt. He'll be the first to admit that they didn't start off on the right foot. Leo wasn't very fond of Calypso when he landed on her table. It was just a table! But it didn't set well with Calypso. Anyways, over time the two started to work together and eventually shared a kiss. Well it was more like Calypso caught Leo off guard and captured his lips. It was literally the best first kiss ever.

"Leo!" Leo looked around to see Rachel and another girl walking towards him. "Hey, what's up?" He shouted over the music.

Rachel smiles, "This is Jackie. Daughter of Iris." She introduced the girl to Leo. "Jackie, Leo Valdez."

Leo had to admit Jackie was a very pretty girl. Despite the flashing lights, he can tell she had strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Jackie sort of reminded Leo of Calypso. Except for the eyes, she had warm brown eyes.

Leo smiles at the girl. "Nice to meet you."

Jackie blushes. "Likewise."

Rachel smirks in satisfaction and claps her hands together. "Okay! Now that, that's done." A upbeat song starts to play, making everyone on the dance floor move. "Well, I must go now since the dance floor is calling my name." The oracle leaves the two alone, hoping her plan to set up Leo with Jackie will work.

Jackie shyly looks at the ground. "So...do you want to-"

"I would love to," Leo gently smiles at Jackie and takes her hand.

What she didn't know was the smile on Leo's face, was filled with heartbreak.

* * *

**7:15 PM **

Clarisse tapped the on microphone, once the music has died down. She hated to speak in public, led alone in front of the whole camp while wearing a dress. It sort of killed her reputation as the badass daughter of Ares.

When everyone quieted down, she began to speak. "Okay listen up! As you all know tonight we are celebrating New Years Eve!" The crowd erupted in cheers and some guys wolf whistled at Clarisse. She glared at one guy who whistled at her, but then smirks when his date slaps him behind the head. "Anyways, Thing 1 and Thing 2 had set up a satellite dish, monster free, for we can check up on Times Square. Lets take a look." Clarisse moves to the side from the projector and the screen quickly fades to Channel 3.

Percy watches as they show Times Square being filled with mortals. They all looked so happy. Some demigods were pointing out their relatives that appeared on the screen. Some even texted them, saying they're on tv. He tries to see if his mother was in the crowd, but no luck at all.

She's probably at home, Percy thought. Most likely watching the New Year's Eve special with Paul at the apartment.

After a couple of more minutes watching the news, the screen fades and starts to show pictures taken from the past few months.

Clarisse appears back on stage. "We will do another check up at Times Square in another two hours." She looks at the notecard and says, "Now we have a very special band performing for us tonight. You all know them as the sons of Apollo, give it up for Sunshine Bears!"

"Sunshine Rays!" Will shouted at Clarisse to correct.

"It's not an improvement," Clarisse smirks and gets off the stage to reunite with Chris.

Will rolls his eyes and gets on stage with his two brothers Marcus and Augustus. He stands in front of the mic and talks to the crowd, while his brothers get ready. "We're actually called, Sunshine Rays, so don't believe Clarisse! Anyways, we're going to be here all night long. Lets get this party start!"

Marcus began to play the bass and then Augustus starts to play the drums. After a couple of beats Will sings his first song.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_  
_Like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love_  
_And I feel it burn_  
_Down this river every turn_  
_Hope is our four letter word_  
_Make that money_  
_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

The crowd cheered as they danced with the wonderful music, the Apollo kids were making. What they didn't know, was that they have all received the blessing from their father, before going on stage. Thank Apollo for that.

* * *

**8:10 PM**

After helping at least thirty couples get together, the goddess of love felt exhausted. She was still in the mortal world, but was resided in a coffee shop. Aphrodite wasn't a fan of caffeine, but she really needed it.

She orders herself a hot chocolate with a blueberry muffin. Once Aphrodite gets her order, she sits in a couch and rethinks what she did.

Aphrodite had least set up six teenagers, five elderly, ten young adults, and nine middle age adults together. All being one another's soulmate. The goddess of love smiles to herself. She felt very pleased from all her hard work.

"Well, someone is feeling like _Cupid_ tonight." Aphrodite looks up and smiles. "Athena, nice to see you here."

Athena sat down on the couch next to her half-sister. She was dressed in a black coat with leggings and high heeled boots. "You have no idea how hard it was to get through those mortals."

"Oh I know right! They're just _so_ crazy when it comes to festivals," Aphrodite takes a sip of her drink. "But I'm completely fine with it. The crazier they are, _greater_ the chances of them finding love easier."

"So _that's_ what you've been doing isn't?" Questioned Athena. "Setting up people like that?"

Aphrodite shrugged, taking out a mirror to check her lipstick. "Maybe I have been doing just that. So what?"

Athena frowned, "So what? These mortals need to learn on finding love on their own!" She hissed. Athena made sure to keep her voice down, for no one can hear their conversation. "I'm going to let this go because it's the holidays. However, I do have one assignment for you."

This caught Aphrodite's attention. "Does this involve setting up someone?"

"It involves more like breaking someone from prison and then setting them up with their lost love."

Aphrodite closed her mirror and smirks at the goddess of wisdom. "I'm all ears, sister."

* * *

**8:57 PM**

Piper drinks down a whole cup of punch before dumping it in a trash can. She and Reyna were both tired from dancing, and needed a cold drink. Reyna had to admit that when her lips tasted the punch, it did burn her throat and tasted funny.

"I bet the Stolls spiked the punch," said Piper. "I should've seen it coming."

Reyna rolls her eyes but giggles. After the war was over and Jason had chosen to stay at Camp Half-Blood, Reyna had come to accept his choices. Sure it was upsetting, but his happiness meant more to Reyna.

Occasionally, Jason would sometimes visited Reyna in Rome and sometimes even brought Piper with him. Over time, the two girls began to talk and eventually became good friends. Reyna never hated Piper for taking Jason. She was just jealous Jason allowed Piper into his arms, faster than with her.

Reyna noticed one boy was staring her. At first Reyna pointed at Piper, but the boy shook his head and pointed at the Roman instead.

Reyna leaned in Piper's ear and said, "There's a boy staring at me."

The daughter of Aphrodite looks around until she spots the boy. It was one of the Athena kids named, Ricky. "Thats Ricky. He's a cutie," said Piper. "Go talk to him!"

Reyna looks at Ricky then back at Piper. She shakes her head. "I can't do that! What if I freeze or say something so Roman?"

The Cherokee girl slapped her hand into her forehead. "Are you seriously going to make me give you love advice?" Piper sighs and looks at Reyna dead in the eye. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, you are seriously the most powerful and the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Even more beautiful than me! Lets not forget brave because _you're_ the one who beat the crap out of Octavian!" Reyna smiled at the memory. "Now you go over there and show him just how fun and sexy Roman girls can be."

Piper gently pushes Renya and watches the scene unfold. "Never use my full name again!" She groaned and walked towards Ricky.

The daughter of love watches as Reyna talks to Ricky and when he eventually led her to the dance floor. Suddenly, Piper felt two arms being wrapped around her waist. "Jason..."

Jason chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You seriously are a knockout." Piper smiled. She remembered when he said that after receiving the blessing of Aphrodite. "Lets dance." Jason laughs as he was pulled to the dance floor by his girlfriend.

* * *

**9:15 PM **

Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, and Annabeth were very tempted to go on stage. Not to sing, but to dance with the band. They were getting extremely tempted to do so.

"Should we do it?" Hazel asked again.

Reyna shrugged. "It won't be so mature of me do, but it would be one hell of an experience!"

Piper and Annabeth giggled at how loose Reyna was acting. The spike punch she drank was starting to effect the Roman.

Rachel held both Hazel and Piper's hand. "Lets do it girls!" The oracle leads the girls backstage and Piper charmspeak a the guards to let them go on stage.

The band was in the middle of the song, when the danced their way on the stage. Will chuckled during the guitar solo. "Looks like we have a couple of fans!" He announces to the crowd, they just keep growing wild. "I think I have the perfect song for them. Rachel, do you think you can help me out?"

Rachel grins and grabs a mic from the side of stage. "Show me what you got, Solace."

Will smirks and held up three fingers. A signal for his brother to start playing a duet song.

**(Rachel)** _Sing it out_  
_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it out_

**(Will)** _Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_For every time that they want to count you out_  
_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

**(Rachel)** _Sing it for the boys_

**(Will)** Sing it for the girls

**(Both)** _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

**(Rachel)** _Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

**(Will)** _Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

**(Rachel)** _Sing it for the boys_

**(Will)** _Sing it for the girls_

**(Both)** _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

**(Both)** _Cleaned-up corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_Living on the railways_  
_People moving sideways_

**(Will)** _Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself a motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of a white dream_

**(Rachel)** _I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the past, sir_  
_Wrote it for the ones who want to get away_

**(Both)**_ Keep running!_

**(Rachel)** _Sing it for the boys_

**(Will)** _Sing it for the girls_

(Both) _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

**(Both)** _Got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

Will laughed once the song ended and looked at Rachel. "For an oracle you don't sing so bad."

Rachel smirks and hands the microphone over to Reyna. "I can't sing, as well as this girl right here." Rachel pats the Roman's back and goes back dancing with the other girls.

The crowd chants Reyna's name to sing. She looks around and sees Jason was cheering the loudest. Reyna needed to let loose for once. She may be praetor, but she was also a teenager. And sometimes teenagers want to have fun! But to much fun, that Reyna will do something stupid that will later end up online.

She looks over at Augustus and says, "Hit it!"

Augustus winks at Reyna and hits the drums to a song, the Roman should know. Luckily, she did very well.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

Reyna was in love with Jason once.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

He only saw her as a sister or just a really good friend. Jason never saw her as his girlfriend or the women he wants to spent his life with.

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing _  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-e_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me_  
_Hey! _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Reyna knew Jason loved Piper truly. He looked at her the way all girls want to be looked at by the son of Zeus.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

Reyna looked at the crowd and her eyes fell on a pair of dark blue eyes. He looked at her sadly, but gave Reyna a thumbs up. Reyna smiled.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Once the song ended, Jason was in the crowd next to Percy. "You don't think that song was about me. Right?"

The son of Poseidon chuckled. He took a sip of his punch. "Nah, I don't think so."

Leo snorted a laugh. "Yeah, it was!"

Jason slapped the Latino behind the head.

* * *

**10:23 PM**

Photographs that were taken this year began to appear on the projector, Travis and Conner had installed. The seven were sitting down on a table, watching the pictures and laughing at the memories.

Some were even taken when they went to school. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper were the three who were forced to attend school. Percy was happy that Piper was in nearly every one of his classes. Her charmspeak comes in very handy, when he needed to get out of trouble.

A picture showed up of Thalia and Jason, sticking their tongues out and giving the peace sign. Jason sadly smiled. He missed his sister, but knew she was okay with the hunters.

"Aw, don't me and my little brother look cute?" Jason looks up and sees Thalia standing in front of the their table.

"Thalia!" Jason ran to his sister and pulled her in a tight hug. "I thought you were out with the hunters!"

Thalia laughs, showing her weapons and putting them on the table. "I was, but Artemis allowed me to visit you guys." She looks around. "Wow. You really know how to throw a party."

Annabeth greeted her close friend. "Happy to see you here." She offered a red cup to the huntress. "Drink?"

"Don't mind if I do." Thalia takes the drink and chugs it all down. She slams the cup on the table, a smug look on her face. "Should we party?" 

* * *

**10:46 PM **

"Come on," whispered Calypso. "You can't be dying right now! It's a full moon."

The goddess continued to whispered words at her dying moon lace. Luckily, it began to bloom again. Much to Calypso's delight. She waters her plant and the rest of her garden.

"Oh! I seriously love the roses and the water lilies you've planted!" Spoke a very high pitched voice. Calypso turned around and saw her least favorite goddess. "Aphrodite."

Aphrodite stepped into the light, where the moonlight was shinning. She scowled. "Why is everyone upset of seeing me today?"

"Maybe because you also make tragic love stories!" Snapped Calypso. She could care less if the goddess of love would curse her. She was already trapped in this island.

Aphrodite glared at Calypso, but then slowly smiled. "I came here to finally give you the freedom you deserve. But you don't look like you're up for it." She was about to disappear when Calypso called out, "Wait! What about freedom?"

The goddess grinned. "Maybe it's time you left this island and find your lost love." She sniffs the air and coughs. "And maybe a little makeover won't kill as well."

Calypso gulped. This was not going to end so well.  
**  
**

* * *

**11:08 PM**

"Conner, move the cannon to the right!" Directed his brother Travis.

Conner does as told and moves the cannon by where the crowd mostly was. "Okay! That's down for now." He looked around. "Hey where's Leo?"

"He's checking the fireworks again." Said Travis. "He thought it would be cool to do a small firework show once the clock strikes twelve."

The Stoll brothers have become good friends with Leo over the months. They've pulled pranks together and started a couple of food fights during dinner. Much to the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins dismay. Also Chiron, but he just laughed from the side.

Conner and Travis fist pumped each other. Happy that they have set up the confetti cannons on time.

_Meanwhile..._

Annabeth and Piper watche from the side as their boyfriends, Percy and Jason, started to dance battle each other. At first the two couples were dancing next to each other, until Percy and Jason started to show off. Now, there was a dance battle.

The band was taking a break, so another demigod was being the DJ. Annabeth groans in embarrassment when Percy starts to do the 'sprinkler.' Piper groans in even louder when Jason tries to shuffle.

Thalia was ashamed to have a brother and a cousin, but she happily recorded them to later show the hunters.

Jason smirked when Percy was running out of breath. "Give up, Jackson?"

Percy grinned, "You wish, Grace."

The DJ and the other demigods were getting sick of watching the two. It started as a interesting battle, but now it was getting ridiculous. Rachel was standing next to the DJ and whispered in his ear. He nods to Rachel and takes the mic.

"Okay, Jason, Percy, you both win!" He announced, making the two demigods raise a brow, but then they shake hands. Laughing at one another. DJ sighs in relief. "So we have plenty have time before the younger campers come in, for the final countdown. Currently, in New York they are just doing some final interviews with the mortals. Nothing special, so...grab your date, hold them close, for this is slow dancing."

The demigods grabbed their respective dates or some grabbed the one available next to them. DJ started to play a slow love song and danced with Rachel himself. Since she was just right next to him. Hopefully, Apollo won't mind she's sharing a dance with a boy.

Jason happily held Piper close to him, as they slowed dance. It was ironically their song that was playing. You can never go wrong with Hero, by Enrique Iglesias.

"I love you," he whispered to her ear.

Piper giggled, "I love you too, Sparky."

Annabeth and Percy were also slow dancing as well. They weren't making eye contact, but remained close to each other. They've been through so much in the past year. Percy lost his memories, he then regained them, Annabeth hard a dangerous quest but then succeeded. Then, they fell into Tartarus later closing the doors and escaping with the seven. And finally, when Percy was stabbed and had died in the war.

It was Annabeth's darkest hour of knowing Percy was dead. He wasn't the only one of the seven who lost their live. Piper, Hazel, and Frank had died at one point in the war against the giants. Leo, Annabeth, and Jason were the only survivals of the seven. Zeus decided to once again, grant the demigods a wish. All of them asked the same thing.

Bring their friends backs.

The gods weren't sure what to do with such a strong request. All three silently prayed they will grant their wish. It wasn't until they heard a voice say, "Wise Girl," the demigods knew their friends were back.  
**  
**

* * *

**11:28 PM**

Hazel was officially getting super excited for the midnight kiss. Especially if she was sharing if with Frank. In fact, she had refused to kiss Frank until midnight. He was fine with if, but did manage to sneak kisses in kisses on her cheek. Both were having a very magical night.

When the Sunshine Rays were playing, Frank allowed Hazel to sit on his shoulders so she can see better. Thank Mars for the blessing.

Right now Hazel and Frank were seated down. They were drinking some soda to have more energy after midnight. The party was seriously going all night long.

Frank kissed Hazel's hand. "I'm having the time of my life." He told his girlfriend. She giggled, "So am I."

It was now very hard to imagine what their life's would be if none wasn't present. They died together at the war and hopefully they would end their second chance at live together as well.

Hazel had already turned fourteen and she couldn't be more grateful. She was surprised her father had given her a second chance in life. But she had surprised him, by hugging him and thanking him over and over again. The gods have never seen Hades blush before. It was very rare.

After the war Hazel, Reyna, Frank, and the rest of the Romans went back to New Rome. To restore what was destroyed and to seal Octavian's fate. He was considered to dangerous and after Reyna had punched him, he was kicked out of Rome.

Last time Frank has heard of him was he was working at store, where they like make stuff animals or something. The thought of Octavian making a stuff animal made Frank shiver.

Hazel was more respected in camp, much thanks to Frank,  
once he became praetor. And since he got the blessing of Mars, Frank had gotten quite popular and with the ladies at camp.

The daughter of Pluto remembered one time when Percy, Piper, and Jason visited Camp Jupiter. Frank was busy with a council meeting and Hazel was just catching up with her friends.

It was after the meeting when they all see Frank being surrounded by girls. They were all flirting and touching his muscles, causing Hazel's blood to boil. Percy needed to hold her back and Piper was just encouraging her to go over there and fight those girls. Jason was just the one to get Frank away from the girls, before Hazel made the ground open.

"Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

Frank took a deep breath. "I love you."

Hazel nearly choked on the cookie she was chewing on. This was the first time Frank had ever told her, he loved her. Instead of crying or screaming, Hazel just smiled. She kissed her boyfriend on tip of his nose. "I love you, too." ****

* * *

**11:40 PM**

"What do you mean, they ran out of blue cookies?!" Demanded Percy as Grover was eating some green enchiladas.

The satyr takes a bite of his meal. "Dude, it was a big hit! Literally everyone had at least one blue cookie." He wanted to take back his words when he noticed Percy was about to cry. "Oh...to soon?"

"Can't we steal from the little kids?" Percy suggested.

Grover shook his head. "I can't do that to those kids! That's like stealing Zeus's lightening bolt!" The sky erupted in thunder and Grover immediately apologized to the sky god. "Sorry!"

Percy crossed his arms and glared at all of the little kids, as they entered the amphitheater. Each having at least one blue cookie in their hand. "You have got to be kidding me."

Grover just laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes and went to go get Annabeth.  
**  
**

* * *

**11:50 PM**

Leo doubled checked all of the fireworks and made sure they were ready for liftoff. He smiled to himself when all of the fireworks were good to go.

"Perfect!" He grinned and then leaned railing. Leo began to tap his fingers random, until he realized he was doing 'I Love You,' in morse code. Leo growled in annoyance.

Ever since he left Ogypia, Leo had found himself doing morse code. He never taught Calypso how to use the language, but he just felt like she was responding him back. Leo highly doubted it. He looks at his watch and notices there were only ten more minutes until midnight.

A new year. Leo seriously didn't know where he would be if he didn't have his friends. Would he be at another foster home? At a different country? Or would he be dead?

But that didn't matter now. Those question will forever remain unanswered.

Leo notices there are only six more minutes. He knew that right now, the Stoll brothers are warming up the crowd.

"Leo?" The son of Hephaestus didn't want to believe what he heard. That voice couldn't be here. He slowly turns around and drops the can of silly string. "Calypso?"

Calypso, the prisoner of her island, was truly standing right in front of him. Her hair was straight down and it perfectly reached her back. With a gold headband around her head. She had on a simple white dress with golden Greek sandals. Leo was amazed how truly beautiful the goddess can be.

"But how?!" He questioned, still not wanting to believe she was here.

She smiled brightly at him, taking his hand. "Aphrodite and Athena convinced Zeus to let me go." She explained. "I'm free now from the curse and also immortality."

"So you're a normal demigod now?" Calypso nodded. Leo couldn't help it, but kiss her on the lips. She happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The whole time, Leo thanked the two goddesses and Zeus. Finally getting a break from torture.  
**  
**

* * *

**11:58 PM**

"Seaweed Brain, where are you taking me?!" Demanded Annabeth, not liking the idea of surprises.

Percy didn't answer but carried Annabeth on the dock. He didn't want her heels getting stuck on the wood with small cracks. Percy then slowly puts Annabeth on the ground.

"Do you remember the first time I said I love you?" He'd asked his girlfriend.

Annabeth nods. "Yeah...it was after the giants war and you came back from the dead." She closes her eyes and took a deep breath. "We were flying back to camp and you told me you loved me."

"And that feeling will never change. As long as we're together." Percy then does something Annabeth wasn't expecting at all.

He went down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Annabeth Chase, will you someday marry me?"

They were far away from the amphitheater, but Annabeth can hear them start counting down to ten.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

So smiled and screamed, "Yes!"

"One! Happy New Years!"

Percy jumped up happily and slide the small heart shaped ring on Annabeth's ring finger. "I love you." He said and kissed Annabeth on the lips.

The two continued to kiss, until they pulled away to watch the fireworks go up in the sky. Annabeth had to admit, it was literally the best way to start the new year. 

* * *

**12:05 PM**

The demigods laughed as the projector continued to play videos from the past year. Some began to cry since some pictures had their decrease sibling or friend.

Thalia and Jason laughed over one picture after they pulled a prank on each other. Nico even cracked a smile when a picture showed of him, Reyna, and the seven.

Piper and Hazel giggled madly when a picture of them two being covered in paint appeared. Now that was the funniest part of Hazels small birthday party.

Leo went around to introduce Calypso to all of his friends. Quickly, they accepted her in the family. Even Percy and Annabeth.

The girls were surrounding the daughter of Athena when she showed them the ring. The boys congratulated Percy, he even caught Nico smiling.

Annabeth smiled when they showed a old picture of her when she maybe ten, and new picture of today. Seventeen. When have the years gone by?

Being a demigod, every moment is special. Even the embarrassing ones. You'll never know when it will be the last time you smile or pull a prank on someone. When you fall in love with another person, it is also special. Not because some of the demigods are children of Aphrodite, but because you won't know if this will be the last person you'll love. Cherish each moment of your life. Never waste it. That was Annabeth's advice to herself and to everyone else.  
**  
**

* * *

****And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of my 2013 Christmas one shot series!

I want to thank all of the readers who followed, favorited, and reviewed the story! You made my Christmas amazing! I love you all so much!

Big hugs and kisses for everyone out there and I hope you're all are having an amazing time!

Happy New Years Eve!  
**  
**


End file.
